


Baby Dun Number 2 [Daddy Josh]

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: Having received quite some unexpected news, you try to hide it from your husband Josh. Yet, he knows you better than you think, leaving you no choice but to admit the truth to him.





	

It was a rare occurrence to come home to an eerie silent house. It was even an even rarer occurrence to find your drummer husband napping on the living room couch. The fact that they were co-occurring at the same time was almost unbelievable, mind-blowing even.

Which is why you were set on taking the most advantage out of them.

Upon noticing Josh's sleeping arrangements-lean body rolled to the right, head resting on a propped up pillow, left arm wrapped around said pillow; his arm serving as extra head support and right hand under the same pillow—, you lightly smiled. Yes, unbeknownst to most, your husband was a great napper. He was able to do so at any time and anywhere. Enough to make a napper in training jealous.

Yet, what you enjoyed the most was how his facial expression seemed to take on a double form when he was sleeping. That is a mixture of concentration and happiness. You could only imagine that he dreamt about drumming, the band and the fans, his friendship with Tyler, his fans, food, aliens and his two families; his close family and the one you had created with him. At this present moment, though, you hoped he was dreaming about the things you, him and your daughter would be able to do together now that he was home for a well-deserved break. All in all, getting to experience this personal side of him was an occurrence that you tried your hardest not to take for granted.

Although you knew he was sleeping, his adorableness made you want to lightly peck his forehead and lips. Which is exactly what you did after tiptoeing towards the redhead as to not wake him up. As you pulled away from the lip peck, you heard him stirring.

Unfortunately, the latter meant that he was slowly awakening. He yawned at first, then blinked a few times, exposing the glassiness in his eyes to you and clenched his fists to rub out the tiredness from his orbs.

“Hey,” he said in a gruff tone of admiration once he obtained a clear picture of you.

“Hey,” you replied in an excited tone, a grin etched on your lips as you took in how gruff his voice sounded. After all, the tone his voice adopted when he awoke was one of your absolute favorites.

“How'd it go?” he pondered in great curiosity about the doctor's appointment you had earlier today.

“Good, the doctor says I'm healthy,” you replied, as confidently as you could, before changing the conversation topic, “Are you going to pick Violet up from preschool or do you want me to do it?” you asked instead, concerned about Josh and your 4-year-old daughter's general whereabouts.

“I'll do it,” he replied as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position. At his shift, you trotted over to the adjoining kitchen, where you deemed it necessary to start preparing tonight's supper.

“Hey babe,” he began questioning you over the sound of the cabinets slamming as you picked out ingredients, “you wouldn't be hiding something from me now, would you?” his query took on a form of challenges and innocence combined. 

As your ears picked up the meaning behind his question, you were quick to reply with a frantic and defensive “No, I'm not hiding anything!” and to further prove your position you even asked him, “What would make you think that babe?”

“Well,” he began answering in a pensive tone but paused to formulate his next thoughts, “over the course of our relationship I've noticed that whenever you hide something from somebody, you either avoid them by doing common things or you ask them questions that you already know the answer to. Oh, and when you're confronted about it, you always get extremely defensive” he forenamed his observations before concluding with a second attempt for you to tell the truth. “This being said (Y/N), are you sure there's nothing that you'd like to share with me?”

“That's not t—” you were encouraged to deny said observations as quickly as he had mentioned them but quickly closed your lips once you realized that unconsciously you had done all the things he observed; asking impertinent questions, hiding in the kitchen and becoming defensive when he suspected you of lying. Yet, it was the fact that he had called you by your first name and not by your usual pet name that made you nervous. This just demonstrated that you were in a position of no return; you had absolutely no choice but to tell him the truth about your doctor's appointment.

“I'm two weeks pregnant, Joshua,” you came to admit, verbalizing his full name as a result of your guilty mind, body and soul.

Much like you expected, the living room was completely silent, save for a sharp intake of breath from Josh's part. The combination of the latter only contributed to the immense feeling of shame coursing through your veins. Taking the antagonizing dead air as his profound disappointment towards your newly announced pregnancy, you trotted over to the sink and began furiously scrubbing away at the dirty dishes, a self-protective way to block out the anticipation of future events: Josh' sermon on how disappointed he was about the sudden turn of events.

Unfortunately, you heard the couch crackling and Josh's footsteps over the sound of the running faucet, impending signs that this inevitable discussion was occurring sooner than later. Truth be told, you weren't physically or mentally prepared for it.

“Let me get this straight,” he snickered from behind you, where your back was facing him, “if I hadn't pulled it out of you, you would have never told me you were pregnant right”?, he asked in an upset tone before asking another one in a similar fashion, “what, were you just planning to hide it from me and admit it when it became too obvious?” The succession of these two questions made your guile reach levels it had never reached beforehand.

Over the course of the years, you've come to realize that Josh was one of those guys who gave off a different personality that he actually had. In fact, at first glance Josh seemed rather imposing; his stature, his musculature, his sleeve tattoo, his piercings, his hairstyle and the fact that he was so passionate about drumming contributed to that conception of him. Yet, that couldn't have been further from the truth; Josh was in reality a giant teddy bear and softie at heart. 

 However, the distance you currently maintained with one another due to the reigning sour atmosphere actually prompted you in some respects to feel threatened by him for once. Later on, you would realize how his comments only tried to express how hurt he felt by your mistake but at the present time, defending yourself was the only way to bypass that uncomfortable feeling of submissiveness.

“I was afraid, okay?” you yelled as the foamy glass slipped out of your hand, a metallic sound emanating from the stainless kitchen sink.

 Determined to let him on your fears, you swiftly closed the running tap, then pivoted on your heels so that your back was now pressed against the countertop. It was from this position that you found your husband leaning against the kitchen archway, an unhappy expression etched on his face and his muscular arms crossed against his chest.

“Afraid”? He echoed, his eyes and eyebrows equally furrowed in confusion at the absurdity of your exclamation as he asked, “of what”?

 “Of what you'd think!” you yelled even louder this time, your knuckles turning white from how hard you were gripping the countertop.

Before he even had time to reply, your mouth was already expressing strings of sentences: the fears that had developed the moment the doctor had informed you that the test had come back positive. 

 “We never really talked about having more kids after Violet,” you began, your voice taking on a very fast tone, then continued on, “and you just started being on break, I don't think you'd want to deal with a four year old and a pregnant woman at the same time!” your voice escalated in timber this time, edging aggressiveness as you further explained before you concluded.   “I just figured maybe you didn't want more kids just yet,” this time tears bubbled at the corner or your eye, which you wiped with your side palm. 

Judging by how forcefully his arms were crossed over his chest and how he remained dead silent, you took that a sign of complete disapproval, in spite of your appropriate defenses. 

And so, the idea of his mocha eyes softening, of his arms being placed on his sides instead of on his chest and of lips threatening to erupt into a full-blown grin seemed near impossible. Yet that's exactly what he did, making it now your turn to furrow your eyebrows at the sudden confusion.

“It didn't occur to you (Y/N) that maybe now is an appropriate time to have another baby?” he finally broke the silence before further explaining his opinion, “ll be there during the whole pregnancy and even after the baby is born. Plus, we have Violet to—” he wasn't able to finish his thought before you cut him off.

“-So, you're okay with this?” you asked in disbelief, resulting in your heart hammering and your knuckles turning while as you still gripped the countertop.

“Am I okay with this?” echoing your words yet another time in the past fifteen minutes, Josh's tone was laced with disbelief and excitement at all once. Emotions that he exclaimed over the next set of phrases. “Babe, I'm not okay with it! I'm ecstatic about it! Sure, it's a bit unexpected but you're giving me Baby Dun Number 2 and that's all that matters!” When he finished confessing, his lips stretched into a wide grin which showcased all his teeth and by extension genuine happiness.

Instead of verbally replying, your face blushed an extreme shade of red; a sign of your full-blown embarrassment. By instinct, you looked up towards Josh's direction to see his reaction and found him gazing over your direction as well. As your stares mingled, a mutual desire and need for comfort developed between the two of you.

And so, this time, when he closed the distance between the two of you, you didn't feel threatened in the least but rather succumbed to his embrace. The minute he carefully engulfed your middle as to not hurt the precious cargo you were carrying, you felt a succession of emotions: from comfort to security, to happiness, to intimacy and most importantly to relief. This euphoric feeling was even more highlighted when his warms lips tenderly met yours in a passionate yet delicate kiss which you eagerly returned. It was in this moment that you realized that Josh's comforting embrace was the only place you'd want to stay in.

“You know babe,” he spoke up after cautiously spinning your body so that you were facing the sink once again and he was behind you, “You should be grateful for having me. I'm probably the only one who can keep up with your mood swings” he pointed out, placing his head on your shoulder.

“Maybe I should,” you replied in a pensive one, giggling when he snaked his arms around your invisible baby bump, demonstrating both possessiveness to both you and baby Dun.

And then, it hit you.

“Uh, Josh? How are we going to tell Violet?”


End file.
